The Story Behind Say Ok
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: This is the story behind Vanessa's video for Say Ok. Who were those girls with Vanessa? Where did Zac come from? Read to find out! VxZ Oneshot, Re-Posted


The Story Behind: Say Ok

The Story Behind: Say Ok

**Sorry but FF deleted the first one cause it used Zac and Vanessa so I changed the names to the HSM ones**



"Jenny? You already told Brandon to invite his other friend… Mac, right?"

"It's Zac, Ash. And don't worry, I've met him, he's super perfect for V. See you later,"

"Bye Jen."



"Hey, V-baby, we're going to the bowling alley, wear something nice, but not to fancy, we'll be picking you up in half an hour so be ready!" my best friend Jenny ordered me. Before I was able to speak she said bye and hung up the phone. Knowing not to argue with Jen I followed her directions and got ready. I wore some jeans a striped shirt and a grey sweater. After fixing my make up I heard a honk outside. I said bye to Stella since my parents were out and opened the door. Jen and Ashley were in the front seat of her convertible. I hopped over to the back seat with out opening the door.

"Do you know how many times I've told you not to do that!?" Jenny exclaimed.

"No." I said quickly. We drove to the bowling alley where Ashley said that their dates were and my surprise was.



We walked into the bowling alley arms linked and made our way over to the shoe rental. Suddenly Ashley and Jenny let go, ran ahead and hugged their boyfriends who were also at the counter.

As they gave their boyfriends a kiss I smiled a fake smile and brushed some hair behind my ear feeling uncomfortable but then I noticed that they're someone else with the guys.

When I saw him the first thing I thought when I saw him was '_wow he's cute!_'but then I thought that he was here with his girlfriend. I guess Jenny saw the direction of where I was staring because she said, "Zac, this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Zac." Then she whispered in my ear, "He's single." I blushed and looked away.

When I finally got my shoes the whole gang was already at the lane.

"Come on," he said. I smiled and walked with him to the lane. On the way to the lane I made eye contact with Jenny and mouthed with out Zac seeing, 'He's Hot!' When we sat down Brandon and Robinson sat next to Zac and I was stuck next to Jen. Robinson was up first so he did this fancy thing: he swung the ball and as he did he flew down the lane. Ashley and Jen cheered as Zac and I exchanged a smile. Over the intercom we heard "Hey, kids in lane 36! No goofing off!" we all looked at each other and laughed. Next Zac was up. He did the same thing as Robby but when he rolled the ball he went down on his knees. As he swung he turned around and faced me. We exchanged another smile. Next I was up. My friends started cheering for me because they knew that I was the suckiest bowler to ever live. Like everyone else before me I made my move fancy. I turned around and held the ball above my head praying that it wouldn't fall and turned around. Feeling Zac's eyes on me I hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I brought my arm back for the swing and swung the ball down the lane. When the ball started tilting over to the gutter I leaned to it looked like it was going straight.

_STRIKE!!_

My friends cheered for me. Out of all the games we played. (There were seven) I won ALL of them! Except for the time when I slipped and fell in the bowling lane. Zac had rushed over and helped me up. When I sat back down next to my friends they squealed and I just blushed and smiled. Later we were eating and Zac was talking about how he was going to Hawaii for a few weeks. While he was putting some salt on his french-fries when the cap fell of the shaker. We all started laughing at him.

"Um, Well I'm going to jet, my parents want me home early… and I want more food." Zac said standing up and walking away. When he reached the door he turned around and motioned for me to come along. I smiled and got up to follow. At the door I turned to Ashley and Jenny and gave them a full face grin.



We were driving along the coast in the front seats of his convertible.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the summer?" Zac asked me,

"Well with your car I would just love to drive by the shore for the whole day." I told him placing my hand outside the window and letting the wind move it.

"Hey, maybe you could come with my and my brother Dylan tomorrow, we're going to go boating… what are you doing?" He asked me as I took out my phone and was taking pictures of him.

"Shush, and pose for the camera." I told him. He smiled and turned his attention back to the road.



"Hey, let's stop here," Zac told me. I looked at him puzzled as he got out of the car and started walking towards the waves. When he stopped he turned around and shouted, "Hey! Are you coming?" I hopped over the door and ran toward him. I jumped on him when I was a few feet away and he caught me in his arms. It felt just right. We stayed embraced for a few minutes with my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. His arms were around my waist breathing in the scent of my hair. If anybody had driven by, they would have never thought that we just met a few hours ago. When I opened my eyes I saw a playground.

"Hey, Zac look!" I said,

"Huh?" he asked removing his cheek from on top of my head. Me and my big mouth. Oh well. "Oh, cool swings!" he said and ran off. When I caught up to him he was swinging around on those kiddy rides. I sat down on the spinning disc ride as Zac rode the animal. He looked like he was about to break the thing. Instead he fell off. "Guess what, Vanessa." he questioned while on the ground.

"What Zac?" I asked laughing.

"I'm… going... to… tickle you!!" he told me. I shrieked and ran away as he sprinted after me. We ran in a few circles around the spinny thing. He caught up with me from my backside and lifted me off the ground. He put me on top of the spinny plate and climbed on it to and started tickling me again.

"Zac… can… please… stop… cant breath…" I told him. He stopped and we both sat up. "You know," I told him trying to slow my breathing, "Today could possibly be the best day in my entire life."

"Vanessa, same here." He told me. A gust of wind came by and it started turning the disc. I smiled at him and we both started leaning in. As soon as our lips brushed each other we heard our friends come screaming at us. I was so mad!

"I can't believe you found this, I use to come to this place everyday! Ooh, look, the suns setting." Jenny said all in one breath and started to walk away holding hands with Brandon.

"…Hey Jen, wait up!" Ashley called and dragged Robby with her. There was a moment of silence before Zac offered for us to go with them.

"Ok!" I said happily and followed him. Halfway there I jumped on his back. "My feet are tired!" I whined.

"Fine," he sighed. I played with his hair as he walked us over to the gang.

"Told ya Mac was the perfect guy for her." Ashley bragged.

"Zac!" everybody yelled at her.

"Ok, god!" she said.

**I hope you people like it because it took me over a month to write. It might look tiny but it took a lot of work. **

**-Luv xXGabbyXx.**


End file.
